Team Triforce
by Legend of Steven
Summary: This is about a kid named Steven who is sucked into the world of The Legend of Zelda. He and the other Heroes from each Zelda title must fight off every boss that the Heroes every faced (or not yet).


Team Triforce

Legend of Steven: Hi, I-

Hero of Time Link: Who are you talking to?

Legend of Steven: I'm talking to my readers.

Hero of Twilight: What readers?

Spirit Tracks Link: 'sleepily' ugh huh what happened?

Legend of Steven: You fell asleep again

Spirit Tracks Link: Oh…

Legend of Steven: Can I continue?

All nod*

Legend of Steven: Anyways, Hello, I'm a new writer here and I would love it if you review my story and tell me on how I did, so… oh Link the Hero of Memories (Just for the record this is Zelda UO's Link, Sorry it just felt like the appropriate name for him and yes I'm a big fan of Whookos) can you do the declaimer for me.

Hero of Memories Link: Sure, Legend of Steven doesn't own Legend of Zelda or Zelda UO, but he does own everyone on Earth.

Legend of Steven: AHAHAHAHAHA!

All Link's: What's Earth?

Legend of Steven: AGHHHHHHHHH!

—

Chapter 1: The Green Light

It was a peaceful October afternoon and it was my 15th birthday! I was playing my old copy of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD in my room.

"Ugh why do these Wizzrobes keep disappearing on me?" I yelled at my TV screen

"Steven!" my mom yelled.

"What!" I replied, trying not to sound angry.

"Also, can you take out the trash, but get it done quickly it's already lightning out." My mom yelled from downstairs.

"Okay mom." I replied.

Suddenly the T.V turned to a blurry green orb in the center of my screen. _'What the-?That wasn't part of the game? Or maybe thats just a bug with the game Great, just what I needed,'_ I thought to myself. I jut dismiss it and turn off the TV, (because why not?), and I head down the spiraling stairs that lead to the first floor humming the Song of Storms under my breath. Finishing my chores, I turn to head back into the house, I saw the same green light that was on the T.V, but it was much more clearer I walked toward it I thought to myself _'OH MY GOD that's Farore's Wind from The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time!'_ I had just noticed that there was a lump in my pocket; I stuck my hand in there to find my iPhone 5 still in there. I knew it was the real deal because 1) It was glowing far brighter than the biggest lights in the world and I was surprised to see that not a single person noticed it. 2) It was making the little gleaming noise that you hear when you see the sacred stones in the Temple of Time. Squinting, I did what no sane person would do: I touched it. My vision went black.

When I saw color again all I saw was me falling to a large field. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I screamed as I fell toward the ground.

The last thing I heard before I fell to the ground and feel into an unconscious state,was a strange yet familiar voice whisper, "What the—" followed by a grunt of pain.

* * *

 _[February 12, 2013](A/N: Yes, finally my first chapter of my new story is finished! I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed and tell me if anything is wrong with it, how well I did on this story, and any other questions you may want to ask me feel free to ask. And thanks for reading my first chapter of my first story and yes I know the story was short but that's what you get for reading someone's first story :P )_

 _[May 6, 2015], (A/N: JEEZ!_ _ **TWO WHOLE YEARS!**_ _Two years since I last put up any content, I apologize! Anyway,_ _ **SO**_ _much has happened since the last time I did anything, I moved and I'm almost a sophomore in high school, I would to thank my best friend for help me get back into writing stories again (You know who you are), and I will regret to inform you that my other eight chapters have now disappeared from the Internet_ _ **(Whoosh!)**_ _, but I'm happy to inform that they will be back up online I've decided to redo the entire story fix mistakes that my 12 year old self made and any story errors that may cause confusion. So look forward to it! )  
_

 _[December 23, 2015] (A/N: *face palm* I've got to stop this... but referencing my last update to this story, I realized I made a decision that's very similar to what Scoot Whookos has done with his Zelda UO series :p I've now started to get back into writing again, and with Christmas break arriving I'll have more time, YOU CAN DO IT STEVEN :D )_


End file.
